It is frequently desirable to remove a computer keyboard from a work space in such a way that the work space can be used for other materials. It is also desirable to retain access to the keyboard in its removed location.
A number of devices have been proposed for this purpose. These devices include sliding drawers, where the keyboard is slid under a shelf typically under the central processing unit. These drawers have suffered from shortcomings which include a lack of access in its retracted location, large desk space requirements, and obstructions encountered during drawer operation. Other devices use pivot arms, parallelogram type linkages, and/or complicated arrangements for supporting a work station platform. These devices suffer from interference with the operator or other items in the work space, difficult installation, lack of access to the keyboard in its retracted location, and expensive cost and maintenance.
All these prior art devices suffer from one or more drawbacks. The devices are overly complicated, expensive, require large desk space, prevent access to the keyboard in its removed position, are difficult to install, or interfere with the operator or other items in the work space.
Therefore, it is a primary object of the present invention to provide a new and improved support device for computer keyboards which overcomes the above-mentioned problems.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved computer keyboard support which is simple to operate, accessible, uses little desk space, is easy to install, has adequate strength, does not interfere with the operator or other items in the work space, and is economical in construction and maintenance.